I'm So Sorry
by jodeyjing13
Summary: Annabeth forgets about Percy. Percy heartbroken and really sad runs away. Annabeth finds out and writes this letter to him begging for forgiveness. My first fanfic! Please read and review.
1. I'm Sorry

Hey this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Percy,

I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything. Sorry that I forgot you. Sorry that I didn't love you. Sorry that I abandoned you when you needed me most. Sorry that I betrayed you. Sorry that you felt the need to leave. But most of all, I'm sorry that I broke your heart. I wish I hadn't because I love you. Please come back. Please forgive me. I wish you were still here to love me.

He came along and made me forget. But he can not compare to you. His cold blue eyes that once were so welcoming, are nothing to your warm sea-green eyes that held so much power over me. His neatly combed blonde hair ism't nearly as soft as your messy dark brown hair that my hands couldn't possibly resist running through. His sly smirk Isn't as nearly as heart warming as your crooked grin that held so much happiness. His heart seems so cold compared to yours.

I love you so much Percy. Please come back. I know why you left- you meant the world but when I forgot and left, I lost you. But I've changed. I would never forget you again. There is a place in my heart just for you. I hope someday you will comeback and forgive me, even though what I did was so unforgivable. I need you here next to me. I cry over you all the time.

I was stupid, blind, a jerk. I wanted more but I didn't stop to look at what I already had. But now I want you, no, need you here with me. Maybe someday I'll see you again. Maybe you'll forgive me. Maybe I'll feel those lips among mine once again.

I can't have a future without you Percy. I can't marry someone knowing I love you, and you only. I can't have children knowing they were supposed to be yours. I can't follow my dreams because you were in each and every one of them. I can't live a happy life without you here next to me.

Remember how much fun we had? Remember all the things we planned? Remember the life we were supposed to have together. Remember the names of our children to be? Remember Where we were going to live? Remember how happy you were? Do you remember these things because I sure do. I remember them all the time.

I know I blew it. You trusted me with your deepest secrets and I told them to everyone. You loved me but I forgot about you. You were scared your heart would be broken. You took a chance and trusted me but I broke without even knowing. I promised I would always be there, even on the small things. But when you needed me most, I wasn't. I left you all alone to fend for yourself.

You always stood by me. Kept your promises. You never told anyone my secret. Even when I told them yours. You stayed loyal to me because that's just who you are. You remembered me even when I forgot you. You were always there for me, waiting with open arms. You always knew exactly what to do. You could always make me smile.

I failed to do the same to you.

I can't blame you for hating me. But I wish you would just forget. I'm lost without you. No one can make me as happy as you did. I miss your open arms, your crooked grin, your sea-green eyes, your messy black hair. Everything. I miss every little thing about you Percy.

I got jealous. Of who or what, I don't have the slightest idea. I was being selfish. An inconsiderate jerk. I was mean. Cruel even. I want to take it back, but I can't because it already happened.

I wish you would comeback and tell me how much you love me. I don't know if you still do though. I did some horrible things to you. I want to take them back. I do. I know my words hurt. That they killed you. I know that when I hit you, it wasn't hard, but it really hurt. It hurt to know that the one you loved, doesn't love you back.

But I do. I love you very much Percy. And I'm so sorry for everything.

Love You Forever and Always,

Annabeth

* * *

Hope you liked it! Reviews are really appreciated. I might do another one where Percy reads the letter and his thoughts about it. Let me know if you would like that.


	2. Are you Really?

Thank you guys for reviewing. I was going to get this up earlier but my friend came over and we had some very important things to do. Any ways hope you like it! Oh yeah **Disclaimer**: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Oh how I wish I did)

* * *

Dear Annabeth.

You are so sorry, but you've really hurt me. That is not something I can forget. Maybe, maybe I can forgive you someday. But I'm not ready. Not yet. I hope I will be able to forgive you someday. I of course, will never talk bad about you though. You were still my best and greatest friend. That I will never forget. Even though you did leave me in the end, I am still loyal to you.

You were right. Your words did hurt me. They felt like knives piercing my heart. I felt like I died. And when you hit me, the pain was unbearable. You wouldn't understand. You couldn't. It did hurt Annabeth. Too much. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't stand to look at you, every time I did, I was reminded of the pain. You don't know what it did to me to see you with him, to think that you chose him over me.

I cried for hours. The tears never stopped coming. The waves crashed on the shore as if noticing my mood. I couldn't stop. I was alone. But then she found me. I think I might love her, but I am too scared to do so. I am afraid she will break my heart as you did. Annabeth, I think I do still love you. I'm just afraid. Maybe one day if I forgive you, we can be happy. I don't know.

But as I told you I found someone new. She is beautiful. She reminds me of you a lot. She is helping me get through it. She knows I still have feelings for you. She knows I might not end up with her. But she is okay with it. I hope you are too.

That is all I can do. Hope. Hope that everything will be fine. Hope that I can find the courage to forgive you. Hope that I can get through this. Hope I can find true love, with you, or her, even with a complete stranger I do not care. Hope is the only thing left.

I do remember all those things Annabeth. The fun we had. The life we were going to have. The happiness. Our children to be. Our location for the rest of our life. We promised each other that after we finished school, we would get married. We would live there. We would have children there. We would watch them grow up there. _We_ would grow old there. And together, there we would die. Side by side.

Did you know Annabeth, that was the first place I visited. It brought tears to my eyes. There, I thought of all the promises you made. To **never forget**. To always** love**. To always **believe**. To always** hope**. To always **have faith**. To always **stand by each other forever**. For _you _**to stand by me forever***.To **never be apart**. We promised each other that no one would split us. No even the gods because if they did, we would rip out their throats.

And who did split us? A pathetic, heartless, weak demigod. Was our love really that weak? Was it really not meant to be?

Remember when I first met you? It was really love at first sight. Remember all the things we went through together? How could you possibly forget me after all that? Remember our nicknames? When I say it now, the words feel foreign on my tongue. As if a sweet but sad melody long forgotten. Remember our first game of Capture the Flag? When I found my true power and beat you for the first time, something I thought impossible. I laugh now at the memory. The look on your face was priceless.

It was the beginning of something so unpredictable. So intriguing. So fascinating. So breathtaking. Our bond could not be understood by others. We had a secret language. A language of love. Our love we thought, was unbreakable. Our heads were clouded by things that could be. Our love made us blind.

Our path was laid out right in front of our eyes, yet we did not see it. For that reason we could not follow it.

When he came along, you let go of my hand. When I reached for it you pulled away. But not before I briefly touched it, and when I did, it was ice-cold. He laid his hand upon your heart, and for a moment you let him, thinking that your love for me was too strong. But that was all it took for you to fall into his trap - a touch of coldness to your heart. I wonder if you knew what you were doing was wrong? If I mattered enough to you for you to notice a hole in your heart, even though you were under his spell. It took you a lot for you to remember me. I had to run. And that is what makes me doubt out relationship.

I wonder all the time if I will be able to forgive you. I have many reasons to not, but I was your friend and I did love you. It is quite clear that you love me dearly. I can not judge you for making one mistake. It is already sad enough that our relationship went down the drain because of that one mistake. I have known you too long and care for you too much. My heart was broken because of you, yet I am still loyal to you.

How I wish we could go back to the old times. The times when we had fun. When we were so little. We loved each other without a care int he world. We were just so happy.

I hope Annabeth, that one day I can forgive you. Then maybe we can have fun again. We can laugh and maybe the world will seem a like a better place. Then again I might not end up with you. Please do not hate me for that. Just know I am trying to do my best to forgive.

Yours Truly,

Percy

* * *

Okay gosh hope you like it. Um you know the part where I said _**to stand by me forever,**_well it is from a song called Long Live by Taylor Swift. My favorite song if you must know. Please listen to it because it really goes with this story on Percy's part. Some quick things **1**. The boy who Annabeth cheated on Percy with is called Drew. He is completely made up. A son of Ares. ** 2**. The girl Percy met is names Tesslia (Tess) also completely made up. She is a daughter of Aphrodite. She is a lot like Piper. Charmspeaking and pretty much the same personality. **3**. _**I NEED SOME IDEAS!**_ So please tell me in reviews if you have any idea what the next chapter should be about. **4.**The place where they were going to live and die was Montauk Beach ( I think that's how you spell it)

Special thanks to all my reviewers especially ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParad e and Goddess of the Dark Flame for giving me good ideas.

Please review! I need the motivation and ideas!

Until next time~~~~~~ (I love doing that!)


	3. Please Forgive Me

Dear Percy,

How horrible I was, I couldn't know. The pain must have been unbearable. When I wrote that letter to you, I thought I was the sorriest I could have possibly been. When I read your letter, my heart mourned for you. It wished how you were here next to me. It made me realize just how wrong the thing I did to were.

Percy I know it is hard but you have to forgive me. I need it. That is the only reason I wish to live. I can not rest in peace if you do not forgive me. I do not care if you love somebody else. I just want you to be happy.

I do dream of you being here next to me. Of you holding me, loving me, kissing me. I know it might not happen. I ruined every chance of it. I just wish you can change that, forgive me for the things I did to you.

When you were here next to me, I was on top of the world. I didn't care about a thing as long as you were standing by me. You did so many things for me. Why did I not realize it? Why did I not realize that he was fake but you, you were as real as one could get.

Your smile hold happiness. Your eyes are warm. Your laugh makes everything okay. When you wrap your arms around me, I feel safe. When you tell me you love me, I know you do. When you fight for me, my heart swells with joy. When I walk away, you follow me. When I ignore you, you get my attention. When I cry, you hold me. When I'm at my worst, you tell me I'm beautiful. When I tell you my secrets, you keep them safe and untold. When I got sick, you stayed up with me all night. You called me at 12 a.m. on my birthday, even though you knew you would get in trouble. You gave me the world, I was all that mattered to you. You stand by everybody no matter what. Your happiness lights up the world, my world. Your love is true.

That's all I really need Percy. Your love. When I had it, I didn't know just how great it was. I don't know why I let you go. You were everything I had ever wanted and you still are.

I need you here next to me. If I were to leave this world knowing you couldn't forgive me, I would be restless forever and on. That's all I ever want from life. You. I'm trying to look at life the best way I can Percy. I'm going to try to live my dream without you. It's impossible though. I have to live till the day you forgive me if you ever do. I have to try to be happy, even if I can't.

I hope you are happy. I hope every once in a while, you'll smile that smile that lights up the world. I hope someday, you'll laugh that laugh that holds so much happiness. I hope your heart will find love somewhere. I hope it's with me. I know it's a dream that can't come true. It's not my fault for having big dreams. But it is my fault that my biggest dream won't come true and it's all because of me.

I'm moving to a place that reminds me of you. I'm going to major in architecture. Then I'll wait. Wait until we find each other. Wait until you forgive me. I might be eighty by the time I see you again. I don't care though. I just want you to be happy.

Percy, be happy. Then my heart will wait in peace. As long as you're happy, my life is worth living.

Percy, I love you so much. more than you can understand. I never meant to hurt you. You were the world to me. Everything I could ever want. I don't deserve you, but I still want you.

I don't want to hold you back from the happiness you deserve. Give her a chance. She'll never hurt you, and if she does, she's a dead woman. What I did to was horrible. Other people won't have the heart to do the same. I didn't think I had the heart to do the same either. But I guess I did.

You know what Percy? I have one last request for you. Be happy. Find a girl, heck even a boy if you prefer, and let love bloom. Love with all your heart because that's what you need. Someone who cares for you deeply and whom you care for even more.

I guess I shouldn't have been so daft. I should have known better but what can I say? It was love beyond belief.

I love you so much. If you love someone as much as I love you, I want to say congratulations. I f that person doesn't love you just as much I will knock some sense in to them because you, you are just everything anyone could ever want.

Well Percy, I don't have much else to say. Just be happy. Find love.

Love you forever and always,

Annabeth

* * *

Okay guys. hope you liked it. I was going to update earlier but... Anyways thanks to all my reviewers once again. You really inspired me. I would write put your names but Monday's got me exhausted. I know It was short but I couldn't think of anything else. Hope it reached your expectations or something like that. -Jodey

Until next time~~~~~~~


	4. I will, soon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO

* * *

Dear Annabeth,

I think I am ready to forgive you. Maybe. But just know I do love you. I always have. All the way through, from the moment I laid eyes on you, to all the battles we fought, even when I was with the Romans, my heart yearned for you. Even now, when I'm here, all alone writing this letter to you. I really do love you, so much, even after everything we've been through, I love you more than I thought possible.

But I'm afraid of what might happen if my heart was to be broken again. I don't know if my heart will ever feel secure again. But I do know that I will forgive you. Just you wait.

But until then, I'll be thinking of you. It seems like that's all I do these days. I mean I did just realize I'm still in love with you. Your smiles are filling my head. when ever i see someone who looks like you, I bite my bottom lip and turn turn away, knowing it's not you. I'm always thinking of the way you talk or the way you do things. When ever I remember the way you used to look at me, a smile appears on my face and my heart melts.

I know I sound like a love sick puppy but I just love you so much.

I will forgive you. but when I do such a thing will be decided by faith. Heck, I can't forgive you over something so big on a letter! Just wait till we meet and I'll have a surprise waiting for you.

May the Gods help me if I'm being stupid. I might be making the biggest mistake in my life but I sure hope not. If my heart were to break, it could never be mended again.

I miss you so much but I love you even more. Why do I love you? I don't know. I don't mean to sound rude but sometimes I really do wonder, why do I really love you. I mean you have hurt me so much yet here I am showering you with my love. So I wonder _Why? Why _does it have to be like this? Why does my life, have so many holes? Why did our love fall apart? Why wasn't it strong? Why did you let go of my hand? Why did our love tear apart? Why do I still love you? Is it cruel to ask these questions? Is it too much to wish for honest answers? Is it?

Then again, you might be asking yourself these questions so what gives me the right to shower you with these unanswered queries? Why don't I know the answers? Why are there so many questions with answers known to no one?

Why does love hurt? It was supposed to be the best thing in the world right? Well it was. Was being key word. Love is wonderful when you have it but when it's taken away, it hurts like hell.

You know, in the beginning, our love was the best thing. When we had each other, there wasn't a thing in the world that was worth our time. We were each other. We were one. Never seen apart. When did** he** take my place? I never say it coming. No one did. Did you see it coming. Such a creul thing, to accuse you of something so horrible. Some thing so complex yet too simple.

Reminds me of our love. When you really think about it, it's a bit like this- I loved you, you loved me. You didn't love me. You loved him instead, but he didn't love you. You left me heart broken so I ran away. So you loved me and not him. I always loved you and he never loved anybody. A history so complex right? Well I guess not because it all comes down to one thing- I love you and you love me.

What more could be needed? What more could be wanted? And what more could possibly be given? I don't know. I guess there isn't anything I want more than our love to be that simple. I love you and you love me.

You know Annabeth, some day I'll hold you in my arms and we will be happy. Just wait.

Yours Forever,

Percy

* * *

Hope you liked that! It was a bit short but I wanted to get it out before Christmas. Okay so I was wondering, should they meet on the next one or after Annabeth has replied. Review please! Oh and thank you **aPJOluvinGUEST Guest AMAzing202 Goddess of the Dark Flame **and all my other reviewers for your support! I love you all but I am just way too lazy to say all your names but anyways thanks! (Next one will be in January but when exactly is unknown) Oh yeah, Sorry for all the mistakes I might have made! Again, I'm just too lazy to edit!

-Jodey

Until Then ~~~~~


End file.
